¿Cómo Conocí a Sasuke Uchiha?
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: Nauto, un joven heredero de una de las compañias mas poderosas de todo Europa. Un dia se topa con Sasuke Uchiha, el socio de su padre, mas el no es lo que aparenta. Sasuke esconde un oscuro secreto, secreto que Naruto esta a punto de averiguar.
1. Fourth Avenue Café

_**Una aclaración: Mi anterior cuenta fue cancelada por razones desconocidas, la página simplemente dejó de funcionar y me borró TODOS mis FanFics. Pido mil disculpas a todos los que estaban leyendo mis historias. Trataré de ser lo más rápida posible y de ponerme al corriente con los capítulos y actualizaciones. Nuevamente me disculpo.**_

**Resumen:** Naruto, un apuesto joven de la alta sociedad. A simple vista su vida parece perfecta: llena de lujos y comodidades. Más Él no está satisfecho con ello, Él busca algo más. Algo que haga vibrar su cuerpo por entero.

Un día conoce a un apuesto joven en una cafetería de camino a su trabajo, Él es completamente diferente a toda la gente a su alrededor. Mas dicho joven esconde un secreto. Secreto que Naruto se dispone a averiguar.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out Of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un Fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

**.**

**¿Cómo Conocí a Sasuke Uchiha?**

**.**

**Capítulo I: Fourth Avenue Café•**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. El sol estaba a todo su esplendor, mas la fresca brisa matutina evitaba la sensación de quemazón en la piel a causa de los fuertes rayos UV.

En una de las tantas cafeterías al Oeste del distrito _Shinjuku_ un fuerte alboroto se armaba a causa de un nuevo cliente. Todos en dicho establecimiento no podían evitar el voltear a ver a dicha persona.

—Oh por dios, chicas, ¿Ya vieron quién acaba de entrar? —Preguntó una chica con cabello castaño, amarrado en dos chongos a los lados, a sus compañeras de mesa.

Todas giraron en sus asientos y dirigieron la vista a la entrada de la cafetería.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó una chica rubia con ojos color violeta azulados.

— ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Allá! —señalo la misma chica castaña.

—Yo no veo nada Ten-Ten, ¿estás segura de que—la rubia no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que sus ojos, por fin, habían captado al objeto de atención de su amiga.

—Cierra la boca Shion, se te va a salir la baba —la bromeó TenTen al ver el estado de shock en el que estaba sumida su mejor amiga.

— ¡Oh por dios! No será… —

—Así es, Karin. Es Naruto Namikaze. El hijo menor del matrimonio Namikaze, conformado por: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Es el heredero de la compañía multi-millonaria Rasengan.

Naruto Namikaze: Un joven rubio de 23 años de edad. Poseedor de un par de ojos azul zafiro, un cabello rubio - dorado, corto y alborotado, una piel bronceada y una sonrisa de $10 millones de dólares.

—Es tan… ¡guau! —soltó Shion tras salir del trance en el que estaba.

El chico en cuestión sintió las penetrantes miradas de las tres chicas y volteo a verlas para después dedicarles una de sus inigualables sonrisas y saludarlas con la mano. Ante dicha acción las tres adolescentes no pudieron más que sonrojarse y lanzar un pequeño grito grupal.

El chico, por su parte, solamente sonrió ante tan inocente acción y siguió su camino hacia la barra del local.

— Buenos días, Naruto —lo saludó la camarera. Una rubia despampanante de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos azul cielo.

—Ino, muy buenos días —le devolvió el saludo el joven, junto con una linda sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

La chica tomo una libreta, que se encontraba junto a la caja, junto con una pluma y se disponía a tomar la orden del chico, cuando este la interrumpió.

—Lo mismo de siempre Ino, por favor —se le adelantó el rubio al ver las intenciones de la joven por preguntarle que deseaba ordenar.

—Claro, enseguida se lo traigo —informó la chica para después partir directo hacia la cocina.

El rubio se dirigió a una mesa del local que se encontraba junto al gran ventanal, consiguiendo tener una buena vista de la calle.  
Mientras Naruto se encontraba viendo un punto fijo en la calle la campana del local sonó, anunciando que alguien más había ingresado al local. No era algo fuera de lo común, gente va y gente viene; sin embargo, algo hizo voltear al ojiazul a la entrada, y lo que vio lo dejó maravillado.

Un apuesto hombre se encontraba ingresando al local, con un cabello color azabache y ojos del mismo color. Poseía una piel sumamente clara, blanco marfil, que a simple vista se notaba suave al tacto. Su complexión era delgada, más no débil, a través de ese traje negro de etiqueta se notaban los músculos de sus brazos y espalda, dando a conocer que el hombre en cuestión hacia ejercicio. A su alrededor se notaba un aire de elegancia y galantería, junto con un toque de arrogancia; su forma de caminar era segura y altiva, mas con unos movimientos suaves y precisos, dejando entrever la noble educación que recibió en su infancia. Le calculaba unos 25 o 26 años, un par mayor que él.

El rubio se quedó tan embobado viendo al hombre, que no se dio cuenta de a qué hora le habían dejado su café en su mesa, ni mucho menos de cuando la camarera le había dicho algo. Solamente fue consciente de las cosas al momento que el hombre frente a sus ojos volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa —la cual no supo descifrar si era de arrogancia, orgullo o simple coqueteo—provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas y que se quedara todavía más embobado con el azabache.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de que dicho joven se encaminara hacia él. Volteó disimuladamente hacia los lados para ver si había una mesa desocupada cerca o si había alguien que lo estuviera saludando, pero no, solamente se encontraba él en esa área, ya que la única mesa cercana se encontraba llena de muchachas que no pasaban de los 16 años, y sinceramente dudaba que el chico se fuese a sentar en dicho sitio. Entonces… ¿qué hacía caminando hacia ahí? ¡¿Acaso iba hacia él?

Todas sus preguntas internas fueron respondidas cuando el azabache se paró frente a Él y le pregunto si podía hacerle compañía.

—Um, claro —le respondió, saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba sumido, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

El azabache se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

—Soy Sasuke —dijo el azabache mientras extendía su mano a modo de saludo.

—Naruto —contestó el rubio rápidamente, estrechando la mano del otro.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para Naruto, que se sentía sumamente cómodo junto a Sasuke, además de que ya lo estaba comenzando a conocer y era una persona sumamente agradable. A los ojos de los demás, tal vez era un poco huraño y mal humorado, ya que en una ocasión en que Ino se acercó para ofrecerles algo interrumpiendo su conversación —no intencionalmente— se ganó por parte de Sasuke una mirada sumamente fría y una contestación de lo mas forzada. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, hasta que a Sasuke le entro una llamada a su celular.

—Sí… Ajá, ahorita voy para allá. Hasta luego. —Dijo cerrando la llamada y volteando a ver al chico de ojos azules. —Lo siento mucho Naruto pero me tengo que ir, no me di cuenta de la hora, y surgió una complicación en el trabajo— se excusó el moreno.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, de todos modos, ya me tenía que ir —respondió el rubio tratando de esconder su desilusión por tener que separarse del pelinegro.

El moreno, más tranquilo, se permitió formar una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y salir del local, no sin antes pagar la cuenta de ambos. El rubio salió momentos después, luego de haberse despedido de Ino, y se encaminó a su casa.

Cuando estaba cruzando a la otra calle sintió un fuerte escalofrío, como si algo malo le fuese a suceder a una persona, y justo en ese momento se le apareció el rostro del azabache con el que momentos antes había estado conversando.

_"Sasuke…"_

Desechando el absurdo pensamiento, pensando en la gran posibilidad de que el azabache se haya marchado en su auto, el rubio siguió su camino hacia su **Mercedes sls amg** azul Barbie metálico, aparcado a la vuelta del local.

Al mismo tiempo, a dos cuadras de allí, en dirección contraria a la que Naruto había tomado, un carro se encontraba avanzando a una velocidad exagerada y cierto moreno se encontraba cruzando la calle. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el azabache fue el sonido de las llantas tratando de detenerse para después sentir como era fuertemente lanzado varios metros lejos por el fuerte impacto que había recibido. A partir de ese instante todo fue negro para los ojos de Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[[Continuará...]]**_

_Tal vez alguien haya leído este fic anteriormente, si es así se podrán dar cuenta de que lo edite. Me siento orgullosa de ver el gran avance que he tenido a lo largo de los años como escritora. Creo que es notorio, tanto en mi ortografía como en mi redacción. _

_Me llena de felicidad el ser capaz de ver las fallas que antes cometía sin ser consciente. Sin duda mi redacción ha mejorado considerablemente, toda la primer parte de este 'prologo' fue cambiada. También le agregué nuevas cosas, lo cual ayudo a hacer mas grande este primer capitulo. Creo que también es mucho mas fácil de leer y comprender, la descripción de Naruto no parece forzada –o fuera de lugar–, eso me alegra. _

De antemano le doy las gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic. Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Besos! Nos estamos viendo.


	2. Nueva vida

_**Una aclaración: Mi anterior cuenta fue HACKEADA. Exactamente, una persona se robó mi cuenta porque le pareció gracioso y pues todos mis fics se fueron a la basura, junto con sus maravillosos reviews. Disculpen las inconveniencias, prometo ponerme al corriente con todo.**_

**Resumen:** Naruto, un apuesto joven de la alta sociedad. A simple vista su vida parece perfecta: llena de lujos y comodidades. Más Él no está satisfecho con ello, Él busca algo más. Algo que haga vibrar su cuerpo por entero.

Un día conoce a un apuesto joven en una cafetería de camino a su trabajo, Él es completamente diferente a toda la gente a su alrededor. Mas dicho joven esconde un secreto. Secreto que Naruto se dispone a averiguar.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, éstos son del mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

**Aclaraciones**: Tratando de retomar mi inicial forma de escribir, he decidido re-subir este fanfic. Lo comencé hace más de dos años y como se darán cuenta está escrito en **tercera **persona. He perdido la práctica, pero aun así espero no sea tan difícil de entender. Lo que está entre comillas y cursiva son los _"pensamientos"_, aunque creo es bastante obvio… aun así, no pierdo nada con poner una aclaración.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un Fic de una fan para Fans. Enjoy it!

**.**

**¿****Cómo Conocí a Sasuke Uchiha?**

**.**

**Capítulo II: Nueva **_**vida**_**•**

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el azabache fue el sonido de las llantas al quemarse contra el cemento al tratar de detenerse, para después sentir como era fuertemente lanzado varios metros lejos de ahí por el fuerte impacto que había recibido. De ahí todo fue negro…

Un montón de gente se arremolinaba alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho, todos querían saber qué era lo que había pasado. El conductor del carro se había bajado apresuradamente y había tratado de ayudar al pobre peatón, encontrándolo tirado e inconsciente a unos cuatro metros de su carro. Al otro lado de la calle.

Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, en consecuencia un gran charco de sangre se había formado bajo su cráneo; la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones, manchando así su pulcra camisa blanca de un rojo escarlata. El saco y parte de la camisa se habían rasgado, debido a la fricción del carro y el piso con la fina tela. La tela del pantalón en el área de las rodillas estaba destruida, se podían apreciar fácilmente los raspones llenos de sangre y tierra.

— ¡Abran paso, por favor! Soy médico. Con permiso.

Una mujer rubia con ojos color miel se acercó a donde se encontraba el azabache. Se arrodilló junto a él y trató de comprobar el pulso del joven. Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, expectantes a lo que dijera la doctora.

—Lo siento mucho, ha muerto —le informó al conductor, el cual se puso pálido ante la noticia. Era más que seguro el que terminaría en la cárcel a causa de la muerte del joven frente a él.

— ¡Oh por dios! —se escuchó un grito entre la multitud.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos. El hombre al que segundos antes habían declarado muerto se estaba removiendo entre sueños. Se podía ver claramente como fruncía el ceño.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" "Rayos, este dolor de cabeza me está matando… Jajajaja, matando, me está matando."_ —El joven se rió de su propio chiste personal. _  
_  
El conductor rápidamente se arrodillo al otro lado del joven y comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas, feliz de saber que el muchacho no estaba muerto y por lo tanto el no tendría que ir a la cárcel.

"_¿Quién es esta persona?"_

—Señor, ¿¡Se encuentra bien? Perdóneme, no me fije por donde iba. Hay que llevarlo al hospital. —comenzó a decirle el conductor del carro al azabache que se encontraba sumamente confundido sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo este le decía.

_"¿Hospital?, ¿Qué es eso?" _—pensaba para sí mismo el moreno al tiempo que se apoyaba en sus antebrazos y se sentaba. El hombre posó su mano sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a acomodarse ocasionando así que el pelinegro frunciera el entrecejo ante tan osada acción.

"_¿Quién diablos se cree este hombre para tocarme?"_

Ante el contacto de la mano del hombre con su hombro el azabache frunció el ceño y se deshizo del agarre bruscamente. Cuidadosamente se fue incorporando.

"_¡Maldición! Esto es más difícil de lo que creí"_ —Se reprimía el ojinegro al sentir como sus rodillas temblaban ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por levantarse. _—"Esta bien Sharingan, no te preocupes, tu puedes hacerlo. Después de todo tu eres…" _

El hombre seguía hable y hable, causando así el que el dolor de cabeza aumentara, convirtiéndose en una fuerte migraña.

—Deja de molestarme, ¿Es que acaso no sabes con quién hablas?... Humano – le dijo el moreno al conductor, dándole un fuerte énfasis a la palabra **humano** con un tono lleno de desprecio y una mirada de hielo, dejando al conductor en un estado de shock.

El moreno se incorporo por completo y comenzó a caminar lejos del grupo de personas. La rubia iba a objetar algo mas el moreno se le adelanto.

—Gracias, no es necesario que te preocupes. Yo… estoy bien. —Le dijo dándole la espalada.

—Podrías tener una contusión, deberías ir al hospital. El hospital _Konoha_ no está lejos de aquí, ahí es donde trabajo. No tomara mucho tiempo… —Comenzó a replicar la mujer más el moreno la callo con una sola mirada.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, preocúpate mejor por ti misma… Aun no es demasiado tarde, con los tratamientos apropiados puedes superar el cáncer. —Declaró el azabache dejando a la ojimiel en shock. ¿Cómo era posible e que el supiera lo que nadie, además del doctor que la atendía, sabia?

"_¿Quién es este hombre?"_ Eran los pensamientos que circulaban en la mente de la doctora mientras veía la espalda del empresario alejarse a la distancia.

El moreno camino sin rumbo fijo durante dos horas. Los altos edificios y las luces lo tenían maravillado. Había visto todo eso en recuerdos y desde su hogar, mas nunca lo había experimentado en _carne propia._

El lugar era moderno, mas poseía un toque antiguo que llamaba por completo su atención; sin duda era hermoso, mas le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que el aire estuviese algo contaminado, y el que hubiese tanta gente en la ciudad. Debido a eso había chocado en algunas ocasiones con uno que otro humano, y eso le desagradaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que se alejo tanto del área metropolitana y se adentro a la zona residencial. Se podía ver claramente que ahí era donde vivían las familias ricas. Carros último modelo, enormes casas — o mejor dicho mansiones —, jardines bien cuidados y las calles completamente limpias, libres de cualquier desecho. No como en el centro de la ciudad donde podías encontrar colillas de cigarros, botellas de plástico y papeles regados por doquier. _  
_  
Se adentro aun más a esa zona, cada casa era más bonita que la anterior. En eso una llamó por completo su atención. La mansión se encontraba alejada de todas las demás construcciones, para llegar tenias que seguir por un camino que te llevaba a lo alto de la pequeña colina, mas para poder recorrer dicho camino debías de atravesar un gran portón de acero color negro el cual protegía la entrada a dicho establecimiento. El lugar estaba rodeado por una barda del mismo material y estilo del portón; en la parte superior cada uno de los barrotes terminaba con un _spade_ como forma de seguridad.

_"Que hermoso lugar… me pregunto, ¿A quién pertenecerá?" _—Se preguntaba el joven muchacho. —_"Umm… ¿Y si damos un vistazo?... No creo que a nadie le importe" _—Concluyo el moreno.

El azabache se alejo del portón hasta estar a unos cinco metros de distancia, tomando impulso comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía y salto cayendo al otro lado de la reja.

—No fue tan difícil —declaro con una voz un tanto petulante. —Veamos… ¿Por donde debería ir? —Con sus ojos recorrió todo el lugar y llego a la conclusión más simple y _lógica_. —Creo que es obvio que si hay un camino uno debe de seguirlo. —Se encogió de hombros y emprendió paso por el sendero hecho de tierra blanca.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos tras de él. Tarde se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había encontrado dentro del establecimiento.

— ¿¡Quién anda ahí? —Escuchó como alguien le gritaba desde atrás — ¡Quédate quieto! Esto es propiedad privada de los Namikaze.

El moreno se giro para poder ver a la _persona_ que le estaba hablando. Frente a _Él _se encontraba un joven de su misma edad_. _Era un par de centímetros más bajo que él, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro un tanto largo y bastante alborotado, sus ojos eran negros y en la cara poseía dos particulares marcas rojas, las cuales asimilaban un par de triángulos invertidos. Más lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos colmillos parecidos a los de un perro.

Junto al extraño joven se encontraba un enorme perro color blanco con pelaje abundante. El can lo miraba desafiante y gruñía, en espera de las instrucciones de su amo.

El azabache frunció el ceño ante la escena presentada frente a él. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese mocoso para tratarlo de esa forma?

— ¿Quién eres tú?, y ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? _Humano_. ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?—le dijo el ojinegro con tono amenazante.

—No te conozco, además no puedes estar aquí. ¡Akamaru a él! –grito la instrucción a su can el muchacho.

Después de recibir la orden el perro comenzó a correr en dirección al azabache, mas antes de lograr tumbarlo al suelo este se quedo completamente estático en su lugar.

— ¿Akamaru, que sucede?, ¡Akamaru! ¡Akamaru! –le gritaba el castaño a su perro.

De repente el perro comenzó a correr alrededor del azabache, tratando de llamar su atención. Se tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a rodar sobre el pasto queriendo jugar con el moreno.

— ¿Aka…maru? —preguntó el castaño impresionado por el comportamiento de su perro, jamás había actuado de esa manera. Akamaru era un perro sumamente fiel y obedecía sus órdenes sin rechistar, era un perro de pelea. Con los únicos que bajaba la guardia era con sus mejores amigos, los cuales eran pocos.

— ¡Guau, guau! —Ladraba el perro al moreno.

Sasuke, entendiendo más o menos lo que quería el perro, le extendió el brazo. El can se acercó corriendo y le lamió la palma de la mano. Al contacto con la lengua del animal Sasuke experimentó algo que nunca antes había sentido. No sabía porqué pero sentía unas enormes ganas de reír. El moreno comenzó a reír y Akamaru, al ver que el Uchiha disfrutaba de su contacto, se paro en dos patas y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Nada difícil para un perro que tenía la estatura de un caballo. El moreno por su parte no podía controlar sus carcajadas, la lengua, la respiración en su cara y cuello, y el pelo del can le hacían imposible el dejar de reír.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos el joven moreno que no fue consciente de cuando el castaño hablo por su radio a sus compañeros, hasta que entre los tres lo cogieron en brazos y comenzaron a sacarlo.

—Suéltenme, ¡¿qué creen que hacen? ¡Los voy a matar! ¿¡Es que no saben quién soy? Malditos mortales, deberían mostrarme más respeto—gritaba el moreno encolerizado, los guardias simplemente lo ignoraban, causando que el enfado en el joven Uchiha aumentara.

"_Que mierda… ¡los voy a matar!"_

— ¡Suéltenme!- gritaba el azabache al tiempo que pataleaba en el aire tratando así de que lo soltaran.

Los guardias estaban por lograr su cometido, simplemente tenían que dar un par de pasos para poder dejar al moreno al otro lado de la reja, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó un rubio sumamente asombrado.

El moreno al escuchar una voz extraña volteó en busca del dueño de dicha voz, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, los cuales lo miraban con algo parecido a la fascinación.

Naruto no cabía en su asombro, pero al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba su nuevo _amigo_ no dudo en abogar por él.

—Pero ¿qué creen que hacen? ¡Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru! —gritó el ojiazul captando la atención de los guardias, los cuales al verlo detuvieron todo movimiento e hicieron una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

— ¡Naruto–sama! —gritaron los tres hombres al hacer la reverencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sentimos Uzumaki–sama, estábamos por deshacernos de él —informó uno de los guardias, este portaba unos lentes redondos color negro para sol y una chamarra con cuello alto de tortuga que le tapaba la mitad del rostro. Un tipo bastante peculiar.

—Shino, me disculpo, creo que no me expresé bien. Lo que quería decir era: suéltenlo —dijo con voz firme.

Los guardias soltaron al azabache inmediatamente.

—Uzumaki–sama, ¿Lo conoce? —se atrevió a preguntar el mismo guardia.

—Sí, es un amigo, dattebayo!

—Lo sentimos mucho Naruto–sama, es que andaba merodeando por el jardín, y como nunca lo habíamos visto… Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar. —se excusó Kiba.

—Mis disculpas, Uzumaki–sama —se excusó el moreno con lentes haciendo una reverencia.

—… Que problemático —soltó el tercer guardia que respondía al nombre de Shikamaru, soltando un gran bostezo. Se notaba de lo más aburrido.

—No importa chicos —dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro de decepción ante el comentario de su guardia y amigo Shikamaru.

Los tres guardias dieron una reverencia al rubio y cada uno se fue a su puesto en la mansión, dejando a ambos jóvenes en un silencio un tanto incómodo. En especial para el Uchiha, ya que no tenía la menor idea de quién era ese chico frente a él.

"_¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Por qué me llamó Sasuke?"_

Sin darse cuenta el moreno comenzó a caminar junto con el rubio rumbo a la casa cuando vio que este emprendía camino hacia el establecimiento, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Discúlpame, es que mi padre anda un tanto paranoico con el tema de los robos y secuestros. Como la crisis anda muy fuerte en toda Europa, y especialmente aquí, la tasa de la delincuencia ha subido enormemente _'tebayo_. —se excusó el rubio con un leve sonrojo.

—Umm… si, no te preocupes… Naruto —respondió el azabache. Por suerte había recordado el nombre de su _anfitrión_.

"_Tiene una forma muy curiosa de hablar"_ Fueron los pensamientos del moreno al escuchar la **muletilla** que acompañaba cada frase del rubio.

—Y… ¿Qué hacías por aquí, dattebayo?

El moreno se sorprendió ante la pregunta, que ¿qué hacía allí? Simplemente daba un paseo… Más no podía otorgarle esa respuesta al ojiazul, aparentemente se conocían de antes, más valía ser precavido, no quería tener problemas con los conocidos de su _contenedor_. Aunque según él esa persona no vivía allí, ¿acaso había cometido una equivocación?

—Pues yo… —El moreno pensaba en una excusa cuando una voz interrumpió sus vocablos.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

El moreno al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos azul zafiro muy parecidos a los de su acompañante. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de aparentemente 40 años de edad –a lo mucho–, piel ligeramente bronceada, aunque no tanto como la de Naruto, cabello rubio un poco largo y alborotado, y una enorme sonrisa la cual mostraba una perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad?

El moreno iba a responder cuando la chillona voz del Uzumaki lo interrumpió.

— ¿¡Qué? ¿Eres tú el Sr. Uchiha? —preguntó con claro asombro el rubio menor.

—Efectivamente, Naruto. —Le respondió el hombre —Como ves no es un viejo amargado, como tu asegurabas.

El menor ante la reprimenda se sonrojó violentamente y agachó la mirada, evitando ver al azabache a la cara.

"_¿Sasuke es el socio de mi padre, 'tebayo?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[[Continuará...]]**_

Y bueno, he ahí el segundo capítulo de esta fumada historia (¿?) LOL. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado del leerlo tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo. Para todos aquellos que ya habían leído esta historia con anterioridad, se darán cuenta de que cambié varias cosas. Especialmente la primera escena, en la que _Sasuke_ recobra el sentido. Pero también notarán que la estructura y el resultado fueron los mismos.

Disfruto mucho el editar este fanfic, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque me llena de orgullo el ver la transformación de mis escritos; El ver cuánto he mejorado a lo largo de estos años.

Pero basta de blahblahblah~ Y pasemos a lo importante. Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y pos sus reviews, también por las alertas y los F/F. Significa mucho para mí.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **sheymi**,** milk goku**, **Sayukira** y **kaoryminamu **(Gracias por todas tus porras niña, disculpa la espera. Espero te guste como se desarrolla la historia. Xoxoxo)**.**

Nos estamos viendo, ¡Besos!

**Atte: Rika de Hiwatari**


End file.
